


Things to not think about during a flight

by KillingMemesSoftly (yanderell)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Language, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, They love each other, Yuuri has a daddy kink, better upgrade to business class next time, like a bad hentai script, needy katsuki yuuri, no beta we die like men, teasing katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/pseuds/KillingMemesSoftly
Summary: Yuuri knows what he wants and how to push the right buttons. Victor is on the edge of his seat.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Things to not think about during a flight

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of smutty Vicyuu fics is going lately, can't let my fandom go down so I want to contribute at least once. I'm bad at stories and plot, so take this pwp.

“How about … I’ll be your sugar baby tonight? I want you to spoil and praise me. We'll take it slow.”

“God Yuuri… tell me more…”

“Only if you keep your hands to yourself. Just listen. If you’re a good daddy, I may let you touch me.”

“I promise my baby boy.”

Yuuri leaned in to whisper into his ear and cuddle with him. 

“I always wanted to tell you… as you probably know, I never sucked cock before, but I always imagine you using my mouth as you please. I want to try licking it, taste you on my tongue. Would you like that?”

Victor cursed in Russian and palmed himself through his black underwear that left nothing to imagination and Yuuri was pleased by the immediate reaction but grabbed his arms and pulled them up. “No touching yet, listen to me first.”

“You know Victor, on our last flight together I fantasized about getting down on you right there in business class. I imagined I’d lie on your lap and feel you getting hard from me breathing next to your crotch. I’d be too embarrassed and reluctant to do it, but you would pull the blanket over my head, open your zipper and force your cock into my mouth.   
You’d hiss on the first contact and grab my hair to pull me closer, you’d lose your mind even though all I do is just keeping my mouth open and drooling as I slurp awkwardly on your dick since I don’t know how to do it properly.   
So you would take the lead. You’d keep whispering praises as you keep pushing down my throat until my gag reflex stops and that’s when I’d swallow you down and make you come with my throat like a slut.” Yuuri sighed happily as he felt his lover caressing his thighs and pulled him close so that his hard-on was pressing against his own.

“Did you like that daddy?”

Victor just exhaled a shaky breath but he didn’t answer right away, as he struggled to keep his composure. He just nodded and whimpered. “Da, my sweet baby boy.”

Yuuri pulled his shirt up and grabbed Victor’s index fingers. He sucked on the fingertips until they were soaked with spit and placed them onto his nipples. “Please rub them.” Yuuri whispered. The sweet whines that escaped him as his coach did as he was told got louder with each caress. His nipples felt raw and hard from Victor’s fingertips circling around them, so when he felt his hot mouth kissing down his collarbone to reach that abused bud he held his breath. He curled his toes as his nipples were sucked on and licked one by one and by the time they hurt from overstimulation he was close to coming. Yuuri pulled him closer with his legs and there was no need to free Victor’s cock from his confinement, as he was already hard and dripping against his abdomen.

“Victoruu… now rub this against … here, but don’t put it in. Even if I beg you to do it. Don’t.”  
Yuuri whispered and got on all fours. He spread this cheeks slowly, wiggling his hips as he saw Victor’s thick and wet cock aggressively pointing at his hole.

“You’re gorgeous my sweetheart. Look how much I’m leaking.”  
Victor took himself in hand and started to rub against the crease, slowly fucking his cock between those delicious wobbly ass cheeks. The precum was doing an excellent job of keeping things slick so far. “You present yourself like a whore … god, I want to sink into you so bad, this is torture.”

“.... you’re doing great daddy…. kiss my rim with your tip and massage it. Don’t put it in, but do add some pressure to let me feel a slight stretch. Can you do that for me?”

Victor circled around his hole and grabbed his cock tighter- he needed the friction or he’d go crazy. He started to move his hips, his cock pressing onto his rim as he rubbed the tip against him in earnest. And it got so soft, just feeling Yuuri relax and getting ready to let him in was too much for him to handle.

“Mhhh… like this, oh daddy it feels so good.”

“Fuck you’re torturing me….”

“I could say the same… god, the head of your cock is so fat, it’s stretching me so much. Ohhhh… no wonder I felt you for days.” Yuuri was teasing him hard.

Victor watched the tip of his reddened cock gliding between his cheeks before he pushed harder against his rim to jerk himself off right on that spot.   
“Blyad… I want to dive right in.”   
He was already close to coming and he held his breath as he felt Yuuri open up even more. That’s when he pushed a bit too hard, his tip breaching the soft and warm ring of muscle.

“I feel it going in… OH FUCK you’re getting inside me daddy!!” Yuuri cried out and tried to push his hips back, but Victor remembered the promise he made earlier and held him in place.

Victor never came so hard in his life before. He whimpered as he felt his cock twitch and release a ridiculous amount of cum all over Yuuri’s hole down to his balls. “I’m ….oh god I’m still coming sweetheart…” Victor cried out. The orgasm took forever and he choked on his breath as he saw Yuuri now turned around on his back, with his cock still hard and proud on display.

“That was a close call for me as well.” Yuuri smiled bashfully and bit his lower lip. “But I want to come in daddy’s mouth. Can I?”

“Of course baby, anything you wish for. Now let me suck that sweet cock of yours.”

“I’m not gonna last… I’m… mmhhh!!” Yuuri wiggled his hips and thrust upwards, moaning as he felt the waves of pleasure overrun him. “Victor.... kiss me please.”

“You sure you want to taste yourself?” Victor chuckled and combed his fingers through his hair. 

“Yes, I want to know if it tastes the same as yours.”

“Which is…?”

“Delicious.” Yuuri chuckled and kissed along his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I never post anything but I write quite a lot
> 
> let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
